


[Podfic] Avengers not!fics by gyzym

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfics of 21 Avengers kidfics by gyzym</p><p>ETA: now remastered and also made available as a podbook!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Avengers not!fics by gyzym

So [](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/)**gyzym**  wrote a bunch of Steve/Tony kidfics on tumblr, and I podficced them, because they're adorable and lovely and squee-ful and just so, so perfect.  
  
  
I'm not uploading them individually, because there's no reason you would want to listen to them individually. If you really don't want you (you strange person) you can delete that one. But they do have individual summaries and ratings. The first of two titles is the one I've given it (if the tumblr title wasn't descriptive), the second is the title of gyzym's post, the link is to the story on tumblr. When there is only one title, it's **gyzym** 's. The summaries are mine. All are rated G except two which are marked accordingly.  
Also, I'm speaking really, really quickly, because it's what seemed to make sense, and hopefully I'm still intelligible!

 

download as zipped mp3s (3/4/2017): [here (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gyzym's%20bedtime%20stories%20-%20read%20by%20kalakirya.zip)

all stories have individual covers by the wonderful manifesty [](http://manifesty.livejournal.com/profile)[**manifesty**](http://manifesty.livejournal.com/) <3

 

  
Combined length: 2 hours 15 minutes

 

links below are to the texts of the individual stories on [](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/profile)[**gyzym**](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/) 's tumblr

 

  
  
[take superheroes, add baby, stir (until what have I done)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12232228993/take-superheroes-add-baby-stir-until-what-have-i-done)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 10 minutes  
**summary:** does what it says on the tin  
  
[Arkwackta (aka Bedtime Story the First)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12270572957/bedtime-story-the-first)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 5 minutes  
**summary:** "I have this image of Tony sprawled on the bed, exhausted, because my god, what are the batteries they install in these kids, it’s ridiculous, and Jaime is sitting on his belly, poking at the arc reactor. so shiny"  
  
[Jaime's Clothes 1 (aka anon's headcanon is now canon)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12355669326/i-have-never-had-headcanon-for-anyone-elses-ocs)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 1 minute  
**summary:** Tony Stark Is a ~~Terrible~~ Great Parent as Evidenced by the Fact that His Child is Wearing Clothes That ~~D~~ ~~on't~~ Match  
  
[Jaime's Clothes 2 (aka tiny tiny ficlet)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12355992396/omg-you-imagine-the-conversations-over-jaimes-clothes)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 37 seconds  
**summary:** in which Steve freaks out over the high cost of babyclothes  
  
[Jaime Gets Sick (aka awwww yeah bedtime story)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12357530129/awwww-yeah-bedtime-story)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 6 minutes  
**summary:** the stories of steve (and tony’s) first MAJOR parenthood/worry freakouts (obviously there were seven million and five more minor ones both before and after this)  
  
[Dancing in The Workshop (aka ain't no story like a second bedtime story)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12361595671/aint-no-story-like-a-second-bedtime-story)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 4 minutes  
**summary:** does what it says on the tin  
  
[haircut the first (aka anonymous asked: Do Tony and Steve ever argue about things like Jaime's hair?)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12520618167/do-tony-and-steve-ever-argue-about-things-like-jaimes)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 2 minutes  
**summary:** BB!Jaime gets a haircut  
  
[Haircut the second (aka wait i take it back tony and steve have totally had another conversation about jaime’s hair)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12522161759/wait-i-take-it-back-tony-and-steve-have-totally-had)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 2 minutes  
**summary:** Older!Jaime gets a haircut  
  
[Jaime's Thoughts on His (super)Dads (aka anon asked:does jaime admire iron man and captain america and have action figures and everything...)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12612807498/anon-asked-does-jaime-admire-iron-man-and)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 4 minutes  
**summary:** Jaime thinks everyone's parents are superheroes!  
  
[How Trish Kemblowski Got Captain America and Iron Man to Finally Do It In A Chapel](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12634965179/on-the-other-hand-totally-a-bedtime-story)  
**pairing:** steve/tony; Jaime/OC  
**time:** 6 minutes  
**summary:** does what it says on the tin  
  
[mid-day thankgiving bedtime story!](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/13312370109/mid-day-thankgiving-bedtime-story)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 6 minutes  
**summary:** Jaime's first Thanksgiving  
  
[a bedtime story about nightmares](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/13340784615/a-bedtime-story-about-nightmares)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 9 minutes  
**summary:** Jaime has a nightmare  
  
[introducing mrs. eleanor stanley, the preschool teacher with THE HARDEST LIFE](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/13392594430/introducing-mrs-eleanor-stanley-the-preschool-teacher)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 10 minutes  
**summary:** Jaime's first day of school  
  
[bedtime story: once upon a panini sandwich](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/13580471437/bedtime-story-once-upon-a-panini-sandwich)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 7 minutes  
**summary:**  Tony will always be Tony  
  
[Jaime grows up to be... (aka a bedtime story about growing up)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/13627499624/a-bedtime-story-about-growing-up)  
**pairing:** steve/tony; Jaime/OC  
**time:** 4 minutes  
**summary:**  does what it says on the tin  
  
[Steve's Birthday (aka the return of the bedtime story!)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/14248806760/the-return-of-the-bedtime-story)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 9 minutes  
**summary:** Tony cannot cook. Period.  
**rating:** PG-13/R  
  
[Tony and Steve Pre-Jaime (aka bedtime story at three eighteen pee em)](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/12846160625/bedtime-story-at-three-eighteen-pee-em)  
**pairing:** steve/tony  
**time:** 6 minutes  
**summary:** Steve and Ton-y, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
**rating:** PG-13  
  
[Once Upon a Time the Avengers Taught Jaime How to Drive](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/23975007677/once-upon-a-time)  
**time:** 8 minutes 56 seconds  
**summary:** Does What it Says on the Tin  
  
[Once Upon an Amusement Park](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/24040348916/once-upon-an-amusement-park)  
**time:** 12 minutes 50 seconds  
**summary:** "RIGHT SO, a couple of people wanted jaime’s first trip to an amusement park. this, naturally, thrilled me, because i am A ROLLER COASTER FANATIC, so without further ado, here is that story!"  
  
[A Smithsonian Shortcut Story](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/24585495571/smithsonian-shortcut-story)  
**time:** 7 minutes 28 seconds  
**summary:**  Does What it Says on the Tin  
  
[Definitely Refrain From Crossing the Streams](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/24929653629/definitely-refrain-from-crossing-the-streams)  
**time:** 8 minutes 26 seconds  
**summary:**  "a Shortcut Story about Ghostbusters"


End file.
